Yo no soy celoso
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Jean ve un buen partido en Eren, por lo que no le importará que éste tenga novio. Claro que si Jean pensaba ser el jugador, Eren le demostraría que estaba muy equivocado. Intento de Humor/Riren/Drabble/Pobre mi caballito, que le hacen bullying.


**Yo no soy celoso**

 **-x-**

" _El éxito no es la ausencia de falla, es la persistencia tras la falla"_

 **-x-**

 **Drabble cortito para quien lo lea n_n.**

* * *

Jean, el nuevo compañero de sector de Eren, era divertido, alto, y lindo. Había hecho malas elecciones a la hora de teñir su cabello es dos horribles tonos de rubio, pero eso no opacaba lo atractivo que era. Eren se daba cuenta de esto, y Jean sabía que el morenito de ojos verdes que se sentaba a su lado cada tanto le echaba una ojeadita. ¿Quién no lo hacía?

Eren se percató, también, con el paso del tiempo, de lo persistente que podía llegar a ser su compañero. Sí, era lindo. Y sí, lo miraba de vez en cuando porque era agradable a la vista, ¿y? Eso no significaba que gustaba de él. Lejos de ello. Jean sería entretenido, pero era bastante pesado además. Era obvio que por saberse atractivo, hacía abuso de ello. Lo que no sabía, era que a Eren le importaba tres carajos cuán bello podía llegar a ser.

—¿Cuándo me vas a aceptar una salida, Jaeger?

—Ya te dije, Jean. Si es en plan de amigos, no hay problema.

Era la tercera vez que Eren le respondía eso. No le gustaba anticiparse cuando un chico lo invitaba a salir, pero al fin y al cabo siempre tenían _esas_ intenciones. Por eso, cada vez que se encontraba ante una situación similar, de antemano aclaraba los tantos, cosa de no generar malos entendidos o dejar corazones rotos.

—No existe la amistad entre los gays—le contestó y Eren rio ante ello.

—Como digas, Jeanbo.

—No, pero, ¡hey! Vamos, es una salida a comer algo nomás. Yo sé que tenés un lindo novio que incluso te viene a buscar a veces, pero eso no es problema.

—De verdad me siento halagado, pero estoy más que bien con ese lindo novio que tengo.

—Mirá que no soy celoso, eh.

Eren, entonces, decidió cambiar la dinámica de la cosa.

—Está bien. Si no sos celoso, salgamos.

Jean, aunque se mostró sorprendido ante la contestación de su compañero, respondió efusivamente que esperaría a por esa salida.

Quedaron en que lo pasaría a buscar por su casa. Eren le pasó la dirección, y sólo sería cuestión de esperar hasta el viernes próximo.

Decir que Jean estaba feliz como perro con dos colas era una evidencia.

 **-x-**

Jean hizo sonar el timbre dos veces. Sólo por si acaso. Cuando Eren atendió y Jean vio lo bien arreglado que estaba, no pudo evitar pensar que se había ganado la lotería.

—¡¿Te falta mucho?!—gritó Eren. Jean lo miró realmente confundido. ¿A quién carajos le hablaba?

Le estaba por preguntar, cuando vio que la puerta se abría más todavía, mostrando una segunda figura. Ésta era de baja estatura, y tenía una reluciente sonrisa de político de propaganda.

—Qué bueno que Eren tenga compañeros tan amables—dijo este hombre con una extraña simpatía que no lo caracterizaba. Jean lo había visto en varias ocasiones, y siempre se mostraba serio, molesto, e irritado por algo—. Es un placer conocerte, John.

— _J-Jean_.

—¿Disculpá?—preguntó en voz alta y Jean decidió no repetir su nombre. Sintió… miedo.

Se subieron al impecable auto de Jean, sólo que el viaje no fue como éste había estado esperando. Eren y Levi, su jodido _novio_ , iban en el asiento trasero tomados de la mano y besándose. Jean, por otro lado, tenía una incómoda expresión de "Me quiero arrancar las pelotas". Para su suerte, ¿o desgracia? Eso lo iba a averiguar más tarde, arribaron a los pocos minutos al restaurante.

Cenaron los tres, y la pareja rebozaba alegría entre bocado y bocado, mientras que Jean tragaba y bebía con dificultad.

Cuando volvieron, por supuesto Jean los escoltó hasta la casa de Eren nuevamente, Levi se le acercó a la ventanilla del copiloto, apoyando su brazo en tono amistoso.

—Gracias por la cena, la pasamos genial.

—Sí, Jean, muchas gracias—se metió Eren desde atrás, colocándole una mano en el hombro a Levi, que lo miraba con una simpática sonrisa—. Aunque te noté algo callado, ¿te pasa algo?

Jean abrió grande los ojos. ¿Era en serio?

—No, para nada—fue lo que contestó.

—Ah, me quedo más tranquilo entonces. Bueno, nos vemos el lunes. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

Jean salió más rápido que preso en fuga.

 **-x-**

—Éste me dio lastima, creo que lo asustamos—dijo Levi dejando de lado esa máscara de hombre simpático.

—Como si yo lo hubiera obligado, Lee. ¿Decís que con esto va a aprender a no joder más?

—Pff, ¿joder? Eren, yo creo que el tipo no vuelve a decirte "hola" siquiera.

—Como sea, ¿vamos a la cama? Esos mariscos me dieron muchas ganas de coger.

—Encima le vaciamos la billetera en esa cena, pobre flaco. Pero sí, vayamos que yo también te quiero coger—agregó dándole un pico a su novio acompañado de una nalgada en la cola.

* * *

 **Y así es cómo se lidia con pesados que no entienden un NO por respuesta. Si no tienen pareja, un amigo sirve igual.**


End file.
